1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information input and display apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information input and display apparatus (below, referred to as information input/display apparatus), an information processing method and a computer program that are all adaptable to realize both of input of information capable of improving ease of user's operation and display of information capable of enhancing visibility.
2. Description of the Related Arts
An information input/display apparatus having both of an information input unit and an information display unit has been used as one of user interfaces in various types of information processing apparatuses. Use of the information input display apparatus providing both of a data display function and a data input function is required for an operating unit etc. of an apparatus such as a bank terminal, a ticket machine, a copying machine and a facsimile apparatus, in addition to an electronic apparatus such as a digital camera, a display apparatus and an image recording/reproducing apparatus, for instance.